


It Really Killed Me When You Took Those Vows

by GalacticTwink



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Jewish Character, Drabble, Jewish Wedding, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Weddings, marvin is horny for whizzer, takes place in the break between acts, whizzer blames himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Marvin didn't even want to come to the wedding, but he's sure glad he did.Unapologetic PWP, this fandom needs more fanfics that aren't depressing as shit





	It Really Killed Me When You Took Those Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsAreScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreScribbles/gifts).



> This took too long to write for what it is

  Marvin sighs harshly, raking his fingers through the curls atop his head. The ceremony was dreadful, and the party hasn’t even started yet but it’s already awful as well. The synagogue was decked out to all hell and Trina looked fucking beautiful, of course. Why is he here? He's the ex-husband sitting at the bar while the rest of the wedding party sets up the hall.

    “Dad-" Jason. That's why he's here. “-fix this for me?” the kid probably got bribed at home, he's being unnaturally civil today. His tie is tangled in on itself, half knotted in the wrong place.

    “Sure, kid.” He beckons Jason over, getting the tie all straightened out and re-tying it for his son. He looks so handsome dressed up like this, it's hard to believe he's only ten and a half. He scurries off again when he’s fixed up, off to bother the rest of the decoration crew while they rush to set up. Marvin could help, but he doesn’t see the point of all this rushing around. They’re already married, so what’s the big fucking hurry? He sits and broods, the room coming together around him as the time creeps towards the start of the damned party.The sooner this whole thing starts the sooner Marvin can go home. He dropped off a wedding gift when he picked up Jason, and Trina had better not say a word about it. Why did he even come? He sweeps his gaze around to Jason, who is trying to carry a full pitcher of water and spilling it on the floor behind him while he walks. Right, there’s water in the centrepieces. 

    “Hey hang on kid,” he jogs over to his son, taking the pitcher of dyed blue water from his hands, “lemme help you with that before you hurt yourself.” his little hands are covered with blue food colouring, the dye streaked across his cheek and near his ears where he tuck back his hair. Alright. Marvin pawns the water off on someone else and drags the kid back to the bathroom. 

    “Okay kid, let’s clean you up before things get into full swing out there.” Jason takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves, and they tuck some paper towel around his collar so he doesn’t get drenched. Fingers first, Marvin warms up the tap water before gong at Jason with the paper towel, scrubbing the blue up off of his skin without rubbing too hard and hurting his sensitive skin. The hall outside is getting louder, they must’ve started early. Or this is taking even longer than he thought. The bathroom door creaks open. 

    “You’re almost done, can you tilt your head for me? There you go.” Marvin cups Jason’s face with one hand, dabbing lightly at the dye on his cheek to irritate his skin as little as possible while still getting it off of him. Someone else clears their throat, but damn it they can wait to use the sink if they need it that badly. 

    “Mendel, hey!” oh. He’s still dressed up from the wedding ceremony, coat now unbuttoned and tie just slightly pulled away from his neck. Marvin waves briefly, still holding Jason. They stand there for long enough that Marvin decides that it’s fine to just go back to cleaning up his son. His son. It doesn’t matter that Trina married the psychiatrist, Jason is still his. Mendel can’t take that from him.

    “Looks like that’s all I can get off.” he declares, dressing Jason back up and ruffling his hair before the kid scurries past Mendel and out the door.

    “Well.” the other man addresses him, rubbing at the back of his neck and sighing. “I didn’t think you’d show up, especially after that display with Trina.” he makes a wide gesture with his hand, “But Jason was happy to see you.” Marvin doesn’t know what to say. Mendel leaves without another word, leaving him alone. He takes a minute or two to wait and be sure that the man won’t still be lurking outside when he leaves, returning to his seat at the bar to continue sulking; but now with the possibility of getting drunk. The party moves into full swing, and at least Marvin can watch Jason dance with the other children; and even Mendel. Trina looks radiant, practically glowing in the tinted lights. He recognises most of the guests, with the exception of anyone from the  chatan’s side of the family or friends. Everyone seems in good spirits, some guests still wandering in late to.. Marvin swallows thickly, looking away sharply before he’s seen. What is he doing here? Trina despises him, there’s no chance she would’ve invited him, especially if she was expecting Marvin to show up. He looks up again, unable to help himself. God, he’s beautiful. With that hair, and those eyes and.. Everything. Everything about him is just perfect. Their eyes meet, too late for Marvin to hide his face and pretend he didn’t see the other as he draws nearer. 

    “Marvin.”

    “Whizzer.” his heart hurts. Being separated from Whizzer was hard enough, but having the man right here in front of him.. It’s too much. Marvin wants nothing more than to run his fingers through Whizzer’s hair and pull. 

    "What are you doing here?” the taller man takes the stool beside him, resting an elbow on the bar and turning his full attention onto his ex-lover. 

    “Funny, I was going to ask you the same. Last I checked, Trina hated you.” he takes a swig from his drink, the cheap beer being just about the last thing he wants in his mouth. He does have other ideas though..

    “Jason asked me to come. Since he asked me to come, I came.” of course, how could he not have guessed? Jason loves Whizzer to death, probably more than himself and Trina combined. He would’ve made a wonderful father, he’s so good with the kid. They lull into a silence, gazes dancing between each other and the floor or whatever else they can quickly look away at. 

    “Hey Whizzer!” Jason barrels up to Marvin’s ex-boyfriend, greeted by his open arms and falling into a tight embrace. 

    “Well hey slugger, sorry I missed the ketubah, how was it?” he ruffles Jason’s hair, picking him and and settling the kid up in his lap like it’s the most natural thing he could do. 

    “It was kinda boring. They just read off a bunch of stuff and signed a piece of paper.” he fiddles with the cuffs of his jacket and his tie that now with them side by side, has the same pattern as the one Whizzer is wearing.

    “Well hey, we get to watch the chatan break some glass pretty soon yeah? I didn’t miss that, did I?” Jason shakes his head enthusiastically, twisting his fingers together and craning his neck to look back at Whizzer; squirming up a storm. The man laughs his stupid fucking perfect laugh and wraps both his arms around the child to keep him still. 

    “How much candy did they bribe you with?” Jason laughs. That bad, huh? Whizzer catches his eyes again, flashing him a grin that makes Marvin’s stomach hurt. He’s gorgeous. And speaking of the glass breaking, the party is starting to quiet down and gather. They join the crowd, Jason up on Whizzer’s shoulders so he can see from the back. Mendel is really going for the glass instead of subbing in a lightbulb, so good luck to him. This is usually for after the ring exchange, but more power to them for letting so many people watch; Marvin and Trina did the same at their wedding. Mendel sort of places the glass on the ground and plants his right foot down on top of it to keep it there, smiling across at Trina and searching for Jason to meet with his gaze as well. Whizzer’s hand brushes against Marvin’s, fingers lacing with his and giving his hand a firm squeeze. Glass scatters across the floor with a loud crack, followed by the sharp clapping of hands and words of cheer.

    “Mazel tov!” Marvin joins in the sentiment, wishing he had a glass of his own to raise for the kallah and chatan. They cue the music back on, starting an overly romantic song for the couples to dance to. 

    “Hey Whizzer, dance with me!” he drops Marvin’s hand, setting the child back on his feet and laughing at the request. 

    “Sorry kid, I think I already have a partner for this one.” Whizzer meets his eyes, nodding over at the designated dance floor.  Him? No, no, this is a trap. If he steps onto that floor with Whizzer he’ll never make it out alive; he can’t get sucked back into this, it won’t work. The other man holds out his hand. Marvin takes it. And they dance. Whizzer takes the lead, hand firmly set on Marvin’s hip and leading him through each step with confidence and poise that he hasn’t seen in the other man before. He’s narcissistic, but he looks so calm in knowing exactly what to do. 

    “You’re staring.”

    “You’re beautiful.” Marvin shoots back without thinking, raising a smile onto those perfect lips. God. What he wouldn’t give for their tiff to be over so he could kiss those again. Perfect and pink and just begging for Marvin to- 

    “I’m sorry.”

    “What?”

    “I’m sorry. I fuck everything up I know. I miss you.” he.. Can’t be hearing that right. All night, Marvin has been waiting for Whizzer to explode on him; rightfully so. 

    “ _ You _ fucked everything up? You don’t have to blame yourself, I-”

    “Marvin, please take me back.” his mouth goes dry. He has never heard Whizzer beg for anything in all the time they’ve known each other. He has too much damn pride for that. God, the look in the other man’s eyes is making Marvin feel like trash. He never wanted Whizzer to feel like he was a fuck up, he was just.. Trying to make it work however he could. He swallows, unable to come up with something to say.

    “Kiss me?” he cringes, getting ready to take that back and apologise but he doesn’t get the chance. Whizzer kisses him, pushing him back to lean down and meet his lips; gripping his waist tighter to keep him from falling over. Lord. Marvin drops the other’s hand to grasp the front of his shirt for dear life. 

    “God, Whizzer.” he breathes. There’s nothing else to say, he’s kissed the man so many times but he’s still left completely breathless. Whizzer grins at him, hands wandering and giving his ass a frm squeeze. Someone clears their throat, reminding them of where they are. Whizzer takes him by the wrist and pulls him back to the corner of the hall to press his back against the bar, kissing him more harshly. He tastes of coffee and vodka, heavier on the former than the latter; not enough to be drunk but just enough to make some bad choices. 

    “Not far enough.” Marvin mumbles against his lips, breaking Whizzer’s grip on him and tugging the other man further away from the party through the bathroom doors. He shoves a little too hard and Whizzer stumbles backwards, catching himself on the sink where Marvin sat Jason down earlier that night. He looks winded, a grin on his lips and red on his cheeks. 

    “Are you carrying a firearm, or are you just happy to see me?” Whizzer laughs, and goddamn if that isn’t the most beautiful thing Marvin’s ever heard. 

    “Well, I’m not a licensed carrier.” they are both so awful at pickup lines. It’s wonderful. He considers locking the door, but it takes a key that he doesn’t have so it looks like they’re just going to risk it. He grabs Whizzer by the loops of his belt, pulling it from its buckle and pulling the leather off him in one fluid motion. 

    “You’re leaving the door unlocked?” he snorts, leaning back against the sink and letting Marvin continue getting his pants undone and around his thighs. 

    “If you get cum on my good dress pants-” he groans, cut off by the hand pushing hard against the front of his boxers  just to shut him up before getting rid of the cloth barrier and pushing his underwear down to join his pants. 

    “God-” he grinds his teeth together, Marvin’s fingers wrapping around Whizzer’s shaft and dragging up his length slowly. “your hands are so fucking cold.” he hisses, head tilting back, nails trying to dig into the granite behind him for purchase. The other man rolls his eyes, skimming his thumb across the head of Whizzer’s cock to watch him squirm. He checks the time, rolling his sleeves up and cuffing them at the elbow. Marvin presses two fingers against the other man’s lips, waiting for him to part them; sucking them into his mouth and coating them with hot saliva for him. Marvin steadies his partner before going straight in with both fingers, Whizzer’s hips lifting up and pushing against him. They’ve been here enough times for his bottom to start whining. 

    “Not enough for you Whizzer?” he twists his wrist, index and pinkie fingers curling up and digging into the soft skin of his ass. 

    “Come on, Marvin.” he snaps, trying and failing to keep a straight face with his partner’s fingers pressed up against his prostate. And Marvin wishwa he had the heart to keep pushing Whizzer around, but it’s impossible to say no to that face. His fingers make a wet pop when he pulls them out. He half turns to look back at the door which is, thank god, still closed. The last thing Trina needs is her wedding getting upstaged by the gays fucking in the bathroom. Speaking of.. Marvin considers the stability of the sink Whizzer is sat on. Does he really care if they break anything, though? He pulls up his partner’s legs to hook around his hips, waiting for the other man to get adjusted before easing in; getting the head of his cock in before slamming straight in. Whizzer turns his head, eyes squeezed shut to help him stay quiet. 

    “Hey, look at me.” he jerks his hips, rolling them against Whizzer’s teasingly until the other man opens his eyes to look up at him. 

    “I wanna see your pretty face.” Marvin pulls out and thrusts back in, giving his partner a few to get his rhythm before he picks it up; Whizzer’s legs gripping around his waist and pulling him in closer. 

    “God, Marvin-” he bites his lip, face flushed red and hair falling out of its style into his face; bouncing with his every thrust. The sink groans under him, his hips jerking up against Marvin’s and teeth biting down hard on his lip to keep himself as quiet as he can be; cock twitching and squirting out against Marvin’s and his own shirt. His ass squeezes around the other man’s dick in all the right places, pulling him in and turning his rhythm sporadic as he fucks Whizzer through his own orgasm. He pulls out, breathing heavily, to watch his cum ooze out of his partner. 

    “What’do you say we get out of here?"


End file.
